Kaika Hana
History Born on the 14th of Kuthona, 991 somewhere on the lands of Shenming de Yaolan, Kaika Hana seemed more peculiar than most. Born with the same color of eyes as she has now, leading to her parents arguing over what could've possibly happened, since neither of them have red eyes. They eventually let bygones be bygones, since it was doubtful either had cheated on the other, and there was no one else with pink hair and red eyes that they knew of. Her father was a blacksmith for their local village, and her mother acted as a tender for the local militia's storage. Thus, Kaika learned a great deal about weapons and their care, and soon expanded that knowledge into customizing her own weapons. She eventually settled on a greatsword and a buckler, along with her fists, and trained in each of them individually. When she was 19, a painful, nerve wracking sickness struck her, leaving her practically glued to her bed for months. Her parents were frantic as they searched for a cure, though they could find none. Despite this, she fought through it, and eventually the sickness went away. There's still a lingering frailty to her, though, but one she swore to train it away. So train away she did, and soon none of the sickness seemed to show through her skin, seeming as healthy as before by 27. She knows, though, that there's still a trace of it hiding in her body, somewhere, and wishes to get stronger to eliminate that weakness she has. Appearance Standing at just about five and a half feet, Kaika Hana has luscious pink hair and ruby red eyes, a consequence of her innate bloodline, not yet unlocked. She's got well-toned muscles in her arms and thighs, a result of swinging her weapons of choice and her fists around many, many times. She wears a red outfit, embroidered in white, that tends to show off a lot of skin, were it not for the breastplate she currently wears over top... ''She's Glamering that as soon as possible. ''These assets of hers shouldn't be hidden!.. It's also a source of self-confirmation that she's not going to fall over and become bedridden again. Personality Confident, headstrong, stupid, all of these traits could be used to describe Kaika. She's brash, she's forward, and she's not afraid to dip her hands into a little bit of mischief to get her point across. If that mischief involves swinging her greatsword at a door until it breaks, running inside and then choking someone until they drop, well... Friends Sadly to say, she's got no friends yet! A lonely existence... Not really. She has her weapons with her, and to an Armiger, their weapons are the best friends one can have! Enemies Not so sad to say, she's got no enemies yet!.. Except for the amount of time it takes to put on and take off her armor. Jeez. Jeeeez. Aspirations To become the best she can be. Her main reasoning for this is that the remnants of the sickness still in her body continue to plague her body, and if she trains to her best, she can remove all the effects thereof. A secondary goal is to learn why her hair and eyes are the way they are, but...